Users of computing devices have increasing access to visual content from a multitude of sources. People regularly post images of places, events, people, and other subjects. An advantage to this volume of content is the ability for someone to find pictures, GIFs, and other visual content on just about anything they can imagine. A disadvantage to this volume may be the time needed to parse through each and every piece of visual content.